


Аттрактор

by DevilSoul, fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Останьтесь, учитель.





	Аттрактор

Вчерашняя охота была славной, а к сегодняшнему дню созрели новые образцы, поэтому Плэгас, предвкушая очередные эксперименты, оставил Палпатина наверху медитировать, а сам заперся в лаборатории. Мерное жужжание электроники и запах антисептика создавали идеальную рабочую атмосферу.

По окончании первой фазы 11-4D озвучил затраченное время, закрепил датчики для начала второй и сообщил, что вычисления будут готовы уже через полчаса. Всё шло в соответствии с записями в журнале. Но вся сосредоточенность Плэгаса улетучилась без следа, когда он почувствовал вспышку в Силе. Живая и яркая, она потянула найти её источник. Заставила ощутить себя охотником, вышедшим на след добычи. Плэгас с присущим ему исследовательским интересом не смог её проигнорировать. Он приказал дроиду сделать следующие пробы, а сам поднялся наверх.

Плэгас остановился за шаг до входа, когда услышал чей-то стон. Дверь была приоткрыта.

Обнажённое тело, всё в веснушках, почти сияло в приглушённом свете. Палпатин находился явно не в позе для медитации: лёжа спиной на настиле, с широко расставленными ногами, он водил рукой по груди и спускался ниже, к животу. Касался тёмной головки и смыкал пальцы вокруг члена, двигая ладонью вверх и вниз.

Плэгас не скрыл своего присутствия и удостоился только блестящего взгляда из-под светлых ресниц. Палпатин не то что не смутился — даже не собирался прекращать. Рыжие волосы растрепались. Он то и дело стонал, вскидывая бёдра, свободной рукой гладил себя по груди, замирая на сосках, чтобы прокрутить их в пальцах, и сжимал шею, судорожно втягивая воздух.

Сила не имела собственной плоти, но сейчас вокруг Палпатина ощущалась настолько осязаемой, что впору было ставить анализаторы.

Доверившись чувствам, Плэгас увидел, что похоть и страсть — лишь малая доля того, что испытывал Палпатин. Всё его существо будто тянулось к Плэгасу. Живая, голодная Тьма вплеталась в Силу. Его ученик пробудил её так поздно, что хаотичные, ищущие порывы стали нормой. И происходящее сейчас не являлось частью обучения. Палпатин сам должен был услышать желания Силы, чтобы стать с ней одним целым. Плэгасу стоило уйти.

— Останьтесь, учитель. — В тихом голосе Палпатина эмоции били через край: волна тепла, восхищение, страх, лёгкий налёт стыда, который перекрывало всё более распаляющее его возбуждение. Вопреки собственным мыслям Плэгас не ушёл. Смотрел с показным равнодушием на изгибы молодого тела и жадно ловил эмоции и малейшие изменения в Силе вплоть до чужого оргазма.

Палпатин кончил с немой просьбой на губах. Плэгас шумно выдохнул, не отводя взгляда, и легко кивнул. Это обещание ничего не стоило. Ученик оказался старательным и серьёзно относился к тренировкам. И если ему так хотелось этого — присутствия Плэгаса, он останется и в следующий раз.

Тьма ласково оплела все три его сердца, бьющиеся сейчас чуть чаще положенной нормы. Странная реакция, её определённо стоило изучить. Благо, время для этого ещё будет.


End file.
